


Birthday Wishes

by Specksofgold



Series: Larry Holiday Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold
Summary: “So um…your birthday is coming up,” Harry mumbles, almost shyly.Louis’s eyes shoot up, not quite sure if he heard Harry correctly. “How do you know when my birthday is?” he asks.“Well um…” Harry starts, combing his fingers through his hair as a nervous habit. “I may have convinced Niall to tell me. I’d really like to take you out to dinner if you’ll let me.”Louis’s cheeks begin to pinken, a soft smile appearing on his face. Big, strong, confident Harry went out of his way to find out Louis’s birthday, and wants to take him out? He must be dreaming; he thinks as he pinches his thigh softly.“Okay,” Louis says softly, finally looking up from his feet.“Wait, really?” Harry asks, perked up in his seat in excitement.“Yes, really Harold,” Louis replies. “Pick me up at 6 on Friday, my flight back home leaves Saturday.”OR The one where Harry takes Louis to dinner for his birthday, and gifts him with a vibrating butt plug he wears to the restaurant. Fluffy birthday sex follows.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Holiday Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: A Very Larry Holiday





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late, but here is part 3 of my holiday series. Originally I had planned to make this a Christmas one-shot, but I decided to make it revolve around Louis's birthday instead since they're so close together. Hope you all enjoy, and as always comments/kudos are appreciated!

Truth be told, Louis has been avoiding Harry to a degree since their Thanksgiving celebration. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to spend time apart, they were strictly friends with benefits if you could even call it that. They weren’t even friends really. Outside of the bedroom, the two tended to keep their distance, and would bicker anytime they were forced to spend time together. However, since Halloween Louis found himself sneaking out of the Kappa house more and more.

Harry loved him. He’d heard the boy whisper it to him on Thanksgiving, presuming that the smaller boy was already sound asleep. Of course, Louis loved Harry back, he had for quite some time. The thing was though, he didn’t think Harry really loved him, he couldn’t. Louis was too stubborn, too loud, and carried too much extra weight in his midsection. Harry wasn’t thinking clearly, he always got extra soft and sweet after sex. It had to be the post-orgasm haze talking, at least that’s what Louis was going to tell himself.

Lost in his train of thought, Louis didn’t even realize he was next in line at the little coffee shop on campus. He smiled sheepishly at the barista and ordered himself a tea and a scone. Once he had his order, he settled himself in a little corner booth and got to work revising an upcoming English paper. He looked up from his laptop when he felt the booth shift, eyes meeting bright green ones accompanied by a dimpled grin. 

“Can I help you Harold?” Louis asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes at the “I hate you” façade he always put on for him. “Actually, came here to work on some homework as well, thought you could use a little company. ’s not safe for a pretty little thing like you to be here all alone you know.”

Louis muttered something under his breath, eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to look threatening. He looked about as threatening as a baby kitten though, and truth be told Harry absolutely adored it. Trying to act big and tough when Harry could have him a begging whimpering mess in a matter of minutes.

“Fine,” Louis finally replied with a huff. “But I’m very busy, so you mustn’t bother me, understood?”

Harry beamed, taking a few moments to reign in his excitement. He put on a serious face to match Louis’s, answering in a business-like tone, “Of course not. No nonsense.”

They were silent for a while. The only sounds being the tapping of Louis’s keyboard at the soft huffs of frustration he let out when he had minor cases of writer’s block. Harry’s foot kept creeping towards Louis’s, the suede of his Chelsea boot rubbing against the smaller boy’s ankle periodically. The silence was finally broken as Harry cleared his throat to get Louis’s attention, earning him an annoyed arched brow. 

“So um…your birthday is coming up,” Harry mumbles, almost shyly.

Louis’s eyes shoot up, not quite sure if he heard Harry correctly. “How do you know when my birthday is?” he asks.

“Well um…” Harry starts, combing his fingers through his hair as a nervous habit. “I may have convinced Niall to tell me. I’d really like to take you out to dinner if you’ll let me.”

Louis’s cheeks begin to pinken, a soft smile appearing on his face. Big, strong, confident Harry went out of his way to find out Louis’s birthday, and wants to take him out? He must be dreaming; he thinks as he pinches his thigh softly.

“Okay,” Louis says softly, finally looking up from his feet.

“Wait, really?” Harry asks, perked up in his seat in excitement.

“Yes, really Harold,” Louis replies. “Pick me up at 6 on Friday, my flight back home leaves Saturday.”

Friday rolls around faster than expected, and Louis was way too caught up in last minute packing when he realized it was already 5:30. Harry would be here in 30 minutes and he hadn’t even showered yet. He shoves his suitcase aside and darts into the bathroom, taking what has to be the fastest shower he’s ever had in his life. He’s just tugged on his tightest pair of black jeans, and is now fumbling around his closet for a shirt when he hears a knock on his door.  
“It’s open!” he calls out, as he pulls a white scoop neck t-shirt over his head.

Louis’s eyes go wide as saucers when he sees Harry. He’s dressed in equally tight black jeans, a black and red floral silky button up with most of the buttons left undone to reveal his chest tattoos, and one of many pairs of Chelsea boots. He can’t even form words, and his jaw must be quite literally on the floor at this point. Harry lets out a soft chuckle, sauntering over to the smaller boy.

“What’s the matter kitten, cat got your tongue?” he asks, tilting his head to feign confusion. 

Harry grabs Louis’s chin, a little rougher than necessary, tilting it up to force him to make eye contact. He leans in close, plush lips ghosting over Louis’s. He thinks Harry’s going to kiss him, but his eyes narrow playfully instead.

“Asked you a question love, it’s awfully early in the night to be disobeying me. Got you a present, but I’m not sure you deserve it now,” he says with a smirk, pulling a rectangular box out from behind his back. 

Louis lights up, reaching his arms outwards towards the box “Gimme gimme gimme,” he chants like a child.

Harry lifts the box up out of reach, arching a brow, “I didn’t hear a please.”

“Pleaseeeeeee,” Louis juts his bottom lip out, batting his lashes up at the taller boy.

Harry shakes his head and laughs, unable to resist. He hands the carefully wrapped package to the boy in front of him, who tears it open hurriedly. Louis’s eyes go wide when he opens the box, revealing a long, thick, pink sparkly plug. He looks between Harry and the plug a few times, unsure of what to say. The taller boy leans over, brushing a stray hair out of Louis’s face.

“Thought we could try this out before dinner,” he whispers in his ear.

A shiver runs down Louis’s spine, as he hurries over to the bed. He wastes no time pulling off his jeans, struggling a bit with how tight they are. Harry lets out a breathy chuckle as he climbs on top of the smaller boy, reaching into the bedside table to grab the lube. He rests one hand on Louis’s hip, rubbing his thumb in small circles as he pushes two fingers in. Louis gasps at the sudden intrusion, arching his back off the bed as much as he can with Harry’s hand pinning his hips down. 

After a few minutes, two fingers become three and not long after Harry is pulling his fingers out altogether. Louis whimpers, clenching around nothing, eyes screwed shut. They shoot open though when Harry starts to push the plug in, feeling a slight burn from the stretch. Once it’s fully seated inside him, Harry helps him back into his jeans. Louis pulls on a blazer over his t-shirt, and they’re out the door.

They’re inside of the restaurant, about halfway through dinner when Louis feels it, a quick buzz. At first, he thinks it must be his phone in his back pocket, but when he feels it again, longer this time, he knows he’s wrong. He looks up to see a smirking Harry, hand fiddling with something in his pocket. Louis narrows his eyes at Harry across the table, pretending to be unfazed as he goes to take a sip of his water.

He nearly spits it out when Harry retaliates by turning it up a notch, and letting it go for longer this time. Louis’s knuckles are white against the table, doing everything in his power to swallow the whine in the back of his throat. He turns it off abruptly when the waitress approaches the table, holding a crème brulee. 

“Heard it was a special night, anniversary?” she asks, setting the dessert in the middle of the table.

Louis actually chokes on his water this time, “No,” he replies in a strained voice, “celebrating my birthday actually.”

“Oh I’m so sorry,” she says, bright red now, “I just…you guys look so cute together I assumed..”

“We…” Louis starts, but Harry cuts in.

“We appreciate it,” he says with a tight smile, giving Louis a look.

They finish dinner without any more mishaps and are soon back in Harry’s car. The plug is set on the lowest setting, one hand on the wheel and the other rested on Louis’s thigh. Five minutes into the drive, Louis starts to shift in his seat, subtly trying to shift the plug to hit his prostate. The grip on his thigh tightens, and Louis looks up to see Harry’s jaw tensed. This alone freezes him in his seat, sitting still for the rest of the drive. 

Harry grips Louis’s hand as he leads him into the elevator. He stares straight ahead for the entire ride, causing Louis to whimper. It only gains him a rough squeeze in response though. Most of the students are already gone for winter break, and there’s and eerie silence in the hall. 

“Get undressed and get on the bed for me darling,” Harry leans down to whisper once they’re back inside Louis’s room. 

Louis does as he’s told, clothes landing all over the floor as Harry sits in a chair opposite to the bed watching with a stoic expression. Once he’s fully undressed, Louis lays on the bed, propped up on his elbows.

“Hands and knees,” Harry grunts out as he makes his way over like a predator stalking its prey. 

Louis feels the bed shift as Harry climbs in. The silence is almost deafening but is quickly replaced by a sharp smack ringing through the air. Three more follow in quick succession and Louis can’t help but whine. 

“I-I’ve been good I don’t understand Haz” Louis manages to choke out in between two more spanks. 

“They’re your birthday spankings Lou, one for each year you’ve graced the earth with your presence. Want you to count for me, can you do that baby?” Harry grins, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’s shoulder.

Before he can form a rebuttal, three more stinging slaps hit his cheeks. Louis manages to whisper a “yes,” in response to appease Harry. He can already feel the skin reddening, and they aren’t even halfway through. 

“That’s nine,” he chokes out, falling forward on to his elbows.

Harry continues relentlessly, and Louis manages to count all the way to twenty-two without slipping up. The rough hands that were just spanking him become soft now, rubbing up and down Louis’s side and over his sensitive bum. 

“So, good baby, took your spankings so well just like you always do,” Harry whispers into the smaller boy’s hair. 

He slowly pulls the plug out, loving the way Louis clenches around it in an attempt to pull it back in. Harry sets it to the side, laying back against the bed himself and pulling Louis on top of him. The smaller boy looks down at him with doe eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Harry smirks, reaching around and tapping Louis’s bum with two fingers, before bringing them back and tapping his own lips. It takes him a moment, but once Louis realizes, he lets out a soft gasp, turning around so that he’s straddling Harry’s face.

Harry’s thumbs push Louis’s cheeks apart, and he leans up, pressing a feather light kiss to his hole. He then pulls Louis’s hips down to meet his mouth, diving in hungrily as if they didn’t just eat dinner an hour ago. Harry is lapping and sucking at his rim like a madman, causing Louis to fall forward. Once Louis collects himself, he’s met with Harry’s hard length directly in his face. He leans forward the slightest bit, suckling on the tip.

“Louis,” Harry tries to say as a warning, but it comes out more like a groan. “This is supposed to be your birthday gift.”

“Like having you in my mouth though,” Louis replies innocently, and who is Harry to deny him that.

He continues on, darting his tongue in and out of Louis the way he knows he likes, earning breathy gasps out of the smaller boy that he can feel around his cock. Harry pulls slightly to let out a groan, nipping ever so lightly at Louis’s rim, and that’s all it takes for Louis to moan loudly around Harry’s length and cum all over his chest. 

His entire body feels light and floaty at this point, having been on edge for hours. Louis knows better though; there’s no way Harry is done with him yet. Harry gently lifts the smaller boy, resting his body against the mattress, fluffy pillows surrounding his head and another beneath his hips. He leans down, whispering soft praises in Louis’s ear as he litters small love bites all over his neck. He bites down on his pulse point, sucking softly and eliciting a whimper from the boy beneath him. 

Harry continues on like this, trailing love bites all over his chest, taking a quick break to suck and bite at the boy’s sensitive nipples. He makes his way down to his pudgy hips and along the inside of his thighs before he finally pulls away. They both let out a breath as Harry pushes in, leaning down and caging the smaller boy in with his arms. Harry’s curls tickle Louis’s cheeks, and he lets out a soft giggle as he pushes them back, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s. 

They kiss languidly for a while, letting out breathy moans into each other’s mouths. Their tongues tease each other, keeping their movements slow and in tune with Harry’s trusts. The slow drag leaves Louis content as he recovers from his previous orgasm, but he soon finds himself needing more. 

He shifts his hips up with one of Harry’s trusts, causing him to nail his prostate dead on. Harry seems to get the hint as he wordlessly takes hold of Louis’s hips. He picks up the pace just enough to satisfy Louis a bit longer, wanting to make this last as long as possible. It’s just enough to make Louis arch up into the touch, becoming a whimpering and whining mess because he’s so close it just isn’t enough.

Hot tears begin to spill over his cheeks, and Louis swears he can feel his whole-body trembling at this point. Harry leans down to kiss away his tears, shushing the smaller boy beneath him as he pistons his hips a touch faster and with more purpose now.

“It’s okay sweetheart, let go for me. You’ve done so good tonight. I’m so proud of you,” Harry whispers as Louis lets out one last cry of Harry’s name and spills onto his chest for the second time that night. The overwhelming sensation of Louis clenching around him and riding out his orgasm has Harry cumming as well, elbows giving out as he slumps down on the bed. 

Harry manages to pull himself out of bed and clean the two of them up, always the responsible one he is. He falls asleep with Louis wrapped around him like a koala bear and wakes up what feels like minutes later to the sound of Louis’s alarm. The smaller boy rubs the sleep out of his eyes, taking time to stretch in the sunlight pouring in through the blinds like a kitten.

“Shit!” Louis’s eyes open wide, jumping out of bed as he remembers he never finished packing last night. He begins racing around the dorm, throwing things into his suitcase as Harry takes the time to make Louis’s bed for him and pick up his clothes from last night so he has a clean room to come back to. 

“Fuck, I still need to call a cab!” Louis cries not a second after he catches his breath from the last-minute packing.

“Nonsense,” Harry replies, “let me drive you. The airport is on my way anyways.”

“You’re too good to me Harry Styles,” Louis sighs out, standing on his tip toes to squish the taller boy’s cheeks and plant a kiss on his lips. 

Of course, Harry insists on carrying Louis’s bags down to the car, loading them in his trunk alongside his own. If he slips Louis’s favorite lavender jumper of his into the other boy’s bag, then consider it a birthday gift. 

The drive to the airport is quiet, Louis bouncing his leg the entire time as if he’s nervous about something. They pull up to the drop off area, Harry grabbing Louis’s luggage once again like the proper gentleman he is. Louis stands on the sidewalk to gain some height on Harry, still having to push up on his toes slightly to give him one last peck. As he makes his way to the large sliding doors, suitcase rolling behind him, he turns back one last time to see Harry leaned against his car.

“Hey Harry,” he says, earning the curly haired boy’s attention, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm working on a New Years one shot to add to this series that should be done by the end of the week (even though it's past New Years already, oops). Leave a comment/kudos below if you enjoyed it, and be sure to check out the rest of the series if you haven't already!


End file.
